


Overtale : Consequences

by SteeleDracoKnight



Category: Undertale
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 21:29:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7378057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteeleDracoKnight/pseuds/SteeleDracoKnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The monsters are free, and people are screaming. Monsters on the loose, its up to our heroine, Frisk, to fix everything so the monsters can live in peace?<br/>Won't be entirely... serious. Will be funny, fun is fun. Logic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overtale : Consequences

**Author's Note:**

> I gave up on my other stories lmao if you want me to continue just say so.

Prologue – Above The Standards   
Frisk stood next to the monsters, on the edge of the cliff, looking out to the the sunrise behind the city.   
Frisk stood proud, she had defeated Asriel and freed the monsters. They had been trapped in Mount Ebott for so long, and to finally see the Sun… speaking of…  
“EXCUSE ME, BUT WHAT IS THAT LARGE BALL IN THE SKY???” Papyrus, a tall skeleton asked.  
His older, yet shorter, skelton brother, Sans answered for him. “we call that the ‘sun’, bro.”  
Frisk wondered how Sans knew that, seeing as this was his first time aboveground, but decided not to ponder on it. Suddenly, Papyrus dashed off, shouting about being the mascot for the monsters, prompting most of the other monsters around to follow for their own reasons.  
Frisk and Toriel stood together, alone. Toriel looked to Frisk and smiled. “My Child, we have come a long way, and are free, thanks to you. I would like to ask you, do you want to stay with us? Or… do you have places to go?”  
Frisk smiled first, the frowned. She wanted to stay, but… she had business to take care of. A place to go. The demon, Chara, inside her was telling her to do something, and this time, Frisk agreed.  
“I have places to go, mom. For now. We’ll see each other again. OK?”   
Toriel smiled. “I understand, child. As you say… we will see each other again. You mean so much to us… if you ever need help, we will be there.”  
Frisk nodded. She turned and started off towards her destination. She swore she could’ve heard Toriel sniffle behind her.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

 

In the dark night, the city of Ebott was still busy. Especially since people were in a riot over the monsters coming from Mount Ebott. Frisk was focused on getting “home”, or to Hell, as she called it. Frisk never had a real home up here, she had lost her parents as a baby, and was put in a very, well, aggressive foster home. She was going back just to make sure her presence was known, since she had ran away. She didn’t want the foster company to try and take her back from Toriel. But first, Toriel needed to be able to find the home.  
Frisk came near an alleyway, and stopped. She leaned against a building. A flashing blue light came from the alley, and faded out. Sans stepped out into the open.  
“hey, kiddo. You need me?,”  
“Yeah. Could you tell Toriel…” she whispered in his “ear”. Sans closed his eyes, the reopened them. “sure thing kiddo. so im assuming ill see ya later. Right?”  
Frisk nodded. Sans stepped back into the alley and vanished. The way he did it made Frisk imagine him as a drug dealer. She giggled, and continued to walk.

She came up to the rather average house, but knew it would be Hell once she got in. It was 7:36 A.M., and she knew at least half the house would be up. It was a school day, after all. Thoughts racing through her head, she took a couple steps towards the door. Suddenly – “Anybody fucks with you, let me take over and ill kick their ass. Alright, Frisk?” Chara asked. Frisk sighed, and replied – “No Chara. I can do this myself. Until Mom comes, anyway. I don’t need you.”  
“Awww. Whatever. Buzzkill.”  
Frisk frowned, and blocked Chara out her mind. She finally mustered up the courage to open the door, and almost gave up when she opened the door and saw what was inside.

 

Absolute Hell


End file.
